


뱀파이어의 사냥법

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe





	뱀파이어의 사냥법

밤은 나른했다. 할은 맨등에 내리앉는 끈적한 손가락을 떼어냈다. 비유적인 의미가 아님을 확실히 해두고 싶기라도 한 모양인지 그의 손가락에선 피가 방울방울 떨어졌다. 그러나 그것이 그의 피는 아니다. 제 손가락에 옮겨붙은 피를 잠시간 바라보던 할은 하얀 이불에 문질러 닦으며 돌아누웠다.

 

하지마, 신. 나 이제 진짜 몽롱해.

 

그의 동공은 고양이처럼 뾰족했다. 노란 눈동자, 흰색이었어야 할 검은자, 창백한 붉은색 얼굴, 할의 시야는 천천히 넓어졌다. 마지막으로 눈에 그의 자신만만한 미소가 들어오자 할은 아직도 피가 샘솟는 목을 이불로 꾹 누르고는 느릿하게 몸을 말았다. 물기를 잔뜩 먹은 바람이 들어와 할의 옆이마에 얹혔다. 아직 오월인데 너무하기도 하지. 흐으응, 할은 기껏 눕힌 몸을 억지로 일으켜 침대 헤드에 기댔다. 눈은 자꾸만 감겨오고 팔은 반도 뻗지 못하고 허공 어딘가를 가로질렀다. 침대 헤드를 쥔 손이 서너 번 미끄러졌다. 그와중에 핏방울이 허우적대는 팔에 얼마쯤 떨어졌다. 보다못한 그가 일어나 할의 등에 다시 한 번 손을 댔다. 그는 바르작대는 할의 몸짓을 간단히 무시하고 할을 세게 끌어안은 뒤 할과 팔을 겹쳤다. 그의 도움을 받은 할은 힘겹게 손잡이를 잡고 창문을 끌어내렸다. 그러나 다 닫지는 않았다, 그가 나가야 하니까. 옳지, 그는 마치 아이를 다루듯 평소보다도 반 톤 높아진 어조로 할의 귀에 대고 속삭였다. 할은 그의 품을 파고들어가며 콧소리를 내며 웃었다. 반쯤 감긴 눈과 겹쳐보면 참 못나보이겠구나, 느려진 뇌는 그런 생각에 대한 반응을 웃음으로밖에 처리하지 못했다. 그가 반대쪽 손으로 할의 턱을 잡아 얼굴을 돌리고는, 아랫입술을 가볍게 빨아들였다. 입맞춤이 깊어지며 날카로운 송곳니가 안쪽 입술에 약간 닿았다. 할이 따가워하며 움츠러들자 그는 기다렸다는 듯 할이 물러선 만큼 들어왔다. 그나마 신선한 공기를 들여보내주던 창문이 거의 닫힌 지금, 방 안에는 산소가 부족했다. 할은 힉힉댔고 그는 오랫동안 할을 놔주지 않았다. 간신히 풀려난 후에 할은 정신을 절반쯤 더 놓으며 그의 품 속으로 늘어졌다. 그의 피부는 더운 봄날 밤에 안겨있기 딱 좋을 정도로 차가웠다. 아마 겨울이었더라면 시체처럼 차갑다고 느꼈을 것이다. 그는 뱀파이어였다. 

 

 

처음 만난 것은 아마 삼 년 전, 비공개 클럽에서였다. 그때 할은 자신의 성적 취향이 남들과는 다르다는 걸 막 깨달은 참이었고 제법 당황했었다. 그야, 막 성인이 되어 잔뜩 멋부리고 잡은 첫 원1나잇 상대에게서, 미안하지만 넌 내 타입이 아닌 것 같아. 저 뒷골목 클럽에나 가보지 그래? 라는 말을 듣는 건 유쾌한 일이 아니었으니까. 그 여자는 불쾌하다는 듯 할을 위아래로 훑어보고는 재빨리 옷을 주워입고 사라졌고, 할은 침대에 누워 한참을 고민했다. 여자에게 박혀보고 싶다고 이야기한 게 그렇게 못 할 말이었던가? 하지만 열두 살때 어머니가 새 남자친구를 박는 모습을 몰래 지켜본 뒤로 할은 그 이미지에 사로잡혀있었다. 그 남자는 약간 아버지를 닮아있었고, 제기랄, 어머니도 하는 일인데 그게 그렇게 못돼먹은 일일 리 없었다. 도구가 없어 난감해 할까봐 벨트 딜1도도 골라왔는데. 할은 약간 기분이 나빠져 손에 들고 있던 콘1돔을 바닥으로 집어던졌다. 

 

그리고는 벌떡 일어났다. 

 

씨발.

 

할은 방을 다섯 바퀴나 돌았다. 원점이라고 생각하는 지점을 다시 밟을 때마다 생각은 나선형으로 빙빙 돌아 바닥을 뚫고 땅 밑 어느 곳으로 밀고내려갔다. 반바퀴를 더 돌고서야 할은 어지럼증에 비틀거리며 창틀을 부여잡았다. 눈에 그 클럽이 들어온 것은 그즈음이었다. 충동적으로 창문에서 뛰어내리고 싶다는 생각을 한 할은 이내 마음을 고쳐먹고 그 대신 방을 내려가는 좀더 온건한 방법을 쓰기로 했다. 방문을 열었다는 뜻이다. 그러나 여전히 화가 나 있다는 소극적인 저항의 표시로 약간 쿵쾅대며 계단을 내려갔다. 어영부영 뒷마무리를 끝내고 밖에 나오니 여자가 말하던 뒷골목이 바로 앞에 뻗어있었다. 

 

저 새끼들이랑 나랑 동류일 리 없어.

 

할은 클럽을 향해 발걸음을 내딛으며 중얼거렸다. 딱 한 번만 가보자고, 내가 이상한 사람이 아니라는 걸 확인할 정도로만 보고 오자고 굳게 다짐했고, 물론 그 다짐은 지켜지지 못했다. 누군가의 말마따나, 그가 그 자리에 있었으니까. 할은 문간에서도 클럽 저 끝에 앉아있는 그를 알아볼 수 있었다. 정확히 말하자면 그의 빛나는 두 눈을 발견했고 일단 그걸 본 다음에는 아무것도 할 수 없었다, 아무것도. 길이 가로막힌 사람들이 짜증을 내며 그의 어깨를 치고 지나가는데도 할은 멍청히 그 자리에 서 있었다. 어깨에 맨 크로스백이 흘러내려 손목 어디에 간신히 걸쳐졌다. 사람들이 다리에 치인 그것은 금방이라도 떨어질듯 위태롭게 흔들렸으나 할은 겨우 그런 상황을 인지할 수 있을 뿐이었다. 온 신경은 클럽을 여유롭게 가로질러와 자신에게 향하는 그에게 쏠려있었고 온몸의 털은 곤두서 불길한 무언가를 예감하고 있었고 그의 뇌는 비명을 지르고 있었다, 도망쳐. 할은 뒷걸음질치다 겨우 두 걸음 만에 누군가의 발에 걸려 넘어졌다. 

 

아니, 그렇다고 생각했는데, 어느새 그가 뒤에서 그를 부축하고 있었다. 

 

처음인가?

 

목소리는 소름끼치는 저음이었다. 미세하게 올라가는 끝음을 타고 나온 숨결이 할의 몸 어딘가에 와 닿았다. 낙인이 찍히는 것 같아서, 할은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그의 손 팔 가슴이 느껴지는 모든 신체부위가 화끈하게 달아올랐다. 그리고 이내 신경을 타고 독처럼 전신에 퍼졌다. 이미 터질듯 자리잡고 있던 긴장감과 섞이자 그것은 분명한 열기를 내며 속에서 끓어올랐다. 

 

아,

 

할은 도저히 말을 할 수가 없었다. 열기는 마치 미세하게 작은 점 속으로 할을 구겨 넣어야만 하는 것처럼, 밖으로 뻗어나가는 대신 할의 몸을 안쪽에서부터 빠르게 분해하고 있었다. 삼켜지지 않기 위해 할은 그의 팔을 되는대로 꽉 붙들었고 그런 할을 관찰하던 그는 혀를 차며 할을 질질 끌고 밖으로 나갔다.

 

아무래도 그런 모양이군.

 

 

그건 힡싸라고 부르는 현상이었지만 뱀파이어라는 게 있는 지도 모르고 살아왔던 그때의 할이 그들의 사냥 생리를 파악할 수 있을 리 없었다. 그리고 그것을 파악했을 때에는 이미 늦어 있었다. 일주일 뒤, 병원에서 깨어난 할에게 의사는 할이 수혈팩을 두 개나 맞았다는 말을 하며, 다시 그런 일이 생기지 않도록 십자가라도 들고 다니라고 진지하게 조언했다. 그러나 할의 의지와는 무관하게 할을 다시 찾은 그는 할이 내보이는 작은 십자가따위는 우습게 집어 던지고 또다시 그를 탐했다. 할은 또다시 그의 품에 안겨 헐떡였다.


End file.
